


And Had He Even Noticed Her?

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [19]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Human/Monster Romance, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Reluctant Attraction, Soulmates, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: At twenty-four years old, Saegusa Miki was a widow.Of course, dead kaiju don't get funerals.





	And Had He Even Noticed Her?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the prompt "If you still are accepting short prompts maybe something with love cannot overcome as a theme"
> 
> Which I _loved,_ but when I came up to it on my list I couldn't think of what characters I wanted to spend it on. But LUCKILY I got this prompt yesterday: "**Miki x Godzilla**, Handsome Jack x Knock Out, Prowl x That Cop From Hot Fuzz"
> 
> And how could I turn down THAT opportunity?

At twenty-four years old, Saegusa Miki was a widow. 

Of course, dead kaiju don't get funerals. The day after Godzilla's death, Miki came to work in a black suit dress and a pearl necklace. The suit had pinstripes, but it was the only black dress she had that was appropriate for work. 

That night, through bouts of fitful sleep, she dreamed she was a hundred meters tall, kneeling in the ruins of Tokyo, picking bones from the rubble with chopsticks. 

She woke up crying. 

At seventeen years old, Saegusa Miki had made contact with Godzilla for the first time. 

They'd connected telepathically; he'd knocked her out; she'd turned him away from Osaka. She hadn't realized then the connection she'd forged with him—she didn't know still whether it was psychic or emotional. It had taken her years—years working with various organizations dedicated to stopping him—for her to figure out her own feelings. Or maybe for her feelings to finish developing. From softening enmity, to neutrality, to wary compassion, to sympathy, to— She'd only realized the full extent of her emotions in the past few months. She'd realized her heart saw Little Godzilla like a son long before she realized how her heart saw his adoptive father. 

At two years old, Saegusa Miki had dreamed her first clairvoyant dream. 

She'd seen Godzilla a decade before he reappeared, and still a few years yet before she even comprehended what Godzilla was. Waking from the dream awash with wonder was he earliest memory. As a teen being trained as a psychic, she'd come to believe her childhood vision meant her fate was to help protect the world from him. As an adult she'd begun to believe her fate was to protect _him._ Lately she'd wondered if she'd dreamed of her soulmate—and was frightened at the thought. 

She'd been terrified of the possibility that her heart was drawn to a monster—to _the _monster. Her psychic powers had waned as her stress mounted. She'd wondered what kind of a normal life she could ever have, even as a psychic, if she was unfortunate enough to be fated to love a radioactive mutated dinosaur. But, this... now... She was free of that future, and being free was so much worse. She felt dead inside. 

Soulmates weren't supposed to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/188055326487/and-had-he-even-noticed-her-21).


End file.
